¡Viva Viva Viva!
by RavenT3ars
Summary: En la normal casa de Crawford. Con sus normales residentes. En un día normal. ¿Cuántas anormalidades pueden suceder? El desear asesina a Nagi es una de ella.


  
  
Autor: RavenTears  
Notas del autor:   
~Este fic está dedicado a Nagi. A su forma de ver las cosas.  
~Más que obvio; el título del fic es el nombre de una canción de Glay. Y déjenme decirles que no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Pero es divertida la hironía.  
  


**Viva Viva Viva**

  
  
En el lugar se sentía un aire de tranquilidad anormal, Quizás, quizás era porque sabían que no tenían a ningún rehén en el sótano, que no tenían que asesinar a nadie, aún, que no tenían que preocuparse de nada, ni siquiera de vivir. Schuldig bajó a la primera planta, buscaba algo para entretenerse, cualquier cosa, incluso Nagi.  
  
-¿Divirtiéndose con la porquería que pasan?  
  
No hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho con uniforme azul sentado en el piso mirando fijamente la televisión, cuando Schuldig se acercó se dio cuenta que estaba mirando sólo estática.  
  
-Eso es más mierda que mucho de lo que he visto en televisión.  
  
No estoy viendo eso.  
  
-Perdón por estar hablando tan mal de tu programa preferido, es que también es el mío.  
  
No estoy viendo eso.  
  
-¿No vas a decir algo más? Por ejemplo; algo que no hayas dicho antes.  
  
No estoy viendo eso, estoy escuchándolo.  
  
Schuldig pensó un momento sobre lo que dijo. Estaba escuchando el sonido de un canal en estática. Sabía que Nagi era raro, todos en esa casa lo eran, pero no sabía que había cogido algo que podría ser un pasatiempo de Farfarello. Vio en la parte superior de la pantalla el número del canal en que estaba sintonizando, 5473, 5474.... y seguí subiendo.   
  
-Eres raro.  
  
Tú no entiendes, no logras entender. Nunca lo harás.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que no entiendo?  
  
Nada, no entiendes nada, ni siquiera entiendes porque estás aquí.  
  
El sonido del televisor empezó a subir, la estática se prolongaba, pero no tenía eco.   
  
-Ese sonido me desespera.  
  
Schuldig se acercó al televisor para bajar el volumen. El canal saltó al número 3.  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, sólo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
-¿Qué pretendes?  
  
¿Qué pretendes tu?  
  
La imagen en el televisor se congeló, la mujer que salía dando las noticias empezó a desaparecer de la pantalla, Nagi movió la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, las imágenes del reportaje volvían a aparecer, en retroceso.  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
-Nagi.  
  
No te gusta, no te parece divertido, ¿Schuldig?  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
-¿Qué se supone que es divertido? Lo único que veo es que estás jodiendo el televisor.  
  
Puedo saber todo lo que pasa sentado, ni siquiera tengo que abrir los ojos, sólo escuchar, ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por que pasara mañana, por salir, por comer, todo lo tengo, sin preocuparme de nada, ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por respirar, lo hago involuntariamente, no me tengo que molestar en recordar hacerlo....  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado ...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
¿Aún no lo entiendes? Mi vida, tu vida, son patéticas.  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado ...  
  
-¿Mi vida dices? Tú te puedes sentir como eres, yo no, jódete solo.  
  
Finges estar bien, te engañas a ti mismo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más? Simplemente no existimos. Creemos que si, pero es puro cuento.   
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
_¡Apaga ese maldito televisor!  
  
La gente existe porque dejan huella de lo que hacen, nosotros no hacemos nada. No salimos, no nos exhibimos, tan solo nos dedicamos a ver como pasan los días, todos iguales, a través de las ventanas de una casa que nadie sabe que existe. Lo único que hacemos, asesinar, lo hacemos en secreto, nadie sabe quien lo mató o por que lo mataron, recibimos dinero por eso, para que nadie sepa que existimos, para que la gente calle nuestra existencia, porque si alguien abre la boca es asesinado. Quien pronuncie nuestros nombres a otras personas morirá.   
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
No nos preocupamos, no tenemos de que preocuparnos porque todo lo tenemos, mmh! Ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme en hablarte. Simplemente no existimos.  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
¿Por qué? Porque te asusta que diga la verdad, la gente a la que asesinamos tienen más vida que nosotros. Tú, solo te preocupas por él. Él no se preocupa por ti. Eres un pasatiempo o una forma de conseguir dinero para él. ¿Crees que estar en su cama es algo? ¿Crees que eres el único al que deja entrar en su cama?  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
Te crees único, no eres nada, nadie sabe que existes, mañana puedo negar que existes, ahora él puede estar negando que existes, incluso él. ¿Crees que Crawford es su verdadero nombre? ¿Acaso eres capas de recordar tu nombre?  
  
  
  
Schuldig escuchaba como el sonido de la televisión, que Nagi hacía que se repita una y otra ves hacía que le destrozaran el oído. Su voz, inexpresiva, se fundía en su mente. Su cabeza iba a explotar. Quería que Nagi se callase. El sonido , su voz, el sonido, su voz, ...todo, que todo se callase.  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
¿Crees que somos algo? Acaso crees que esto es vivir, no te das cuenta de que sólo somos marionetas, que saltamos al escenario, hacemos nuestro acto sin público y lo repetimos día tras día. Y el titiritero es Crawford.   
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
-...Nagi... cállate.... ¡Cállate1  
  
Nuestra vida es un asco, la tuya es peor que la mía, dejas que él juegue contigo, lo peor es que piensas que esto es real. En cambio yo sé que he muerto y que me ha tocado morir dos veces, la segunda con ustedes. Si pensamos en escapar de esto nos damos cuenta que aquí o allá afuera somos los mismo, nada, porque nadie sabe que somos. Y nadie lo quiere saber. Sienten más lástima de quien matamos que de nosotros.   
  
-...Nagi... no lo voy a repetir...  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
Vives sólo por él, pero en realidad sólo te tiene porque su cama es demasiado grande para él solo, eres un adorno más para decorar su casa, un adorno muy costoso, una frivolidad que no es mejor que una puta de la calle, pero que cuesta más y que sólo él tiene. Y lo sabes, pero no lo aceptas y si lo haces es porque lo amas y él ni siquiera sabe pronunciar esa palabra...  
  
-...el cuerpo fue encontrado en una tumba no muy profunda en el lado sur de la casa del asesino, no se tenía más referencias de él, solo se sabía que era desempleado y que regularmente lo visitaba una mujer, se presume que era su amante...  
  
  
  
Schuldig tenía a Nagi contra el suelo, quería que su dolor de cabeza se terminara, que todo se callase, que Nagi se callase, que se callase. Nagi quiso decir algo, pero los dedos de Schuldig le apretaban tanto el cuello que no pudo articular palabra, sintió como su cuello se partía bajo sus manos....  
  
  
  
Schuldig despertó. Estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Estaba en la cama y junto a él estaba el dueño del cuarto. Schuldig observó que Crawford tan bien estaba sudando frío, que se estaba mirando las manos... pronunció Crawford para si mismo. Schuldig miró al techo, cuántas cosas pasaron por su cabeza...   
  
-¿Cuál de mis muertes estoy viviendo?  
  
-La segunda, la que nos ha tocado vivir juntos -respondió Crawford, y volvió a dormir.  
  
Fin  
  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra. Aunque algunos diálogos si me gustaron. En especial pensar que un mocoso estudiante japonés puede sacar de quicio a un alemán que te lee la mente.  
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  



End file.
